Godly Love
by Pikachu550
Summary: Kagamine Len is just the usual hormonal teenage boy. Nothing's in store for him. So why is it there's this girl who wants to take him to the 'God Realm? Summary probably sucks but give it a chance! RINxLEN!
1. Beginning

**Pikachu550: Don't own vocaloid, now read!**

* * *

**Godly Love**

**~*Chapter I~***

**The Beginning**

* * *

"Dude, this girl is so hot! She has curves in all the right places and her boobs aren't too bad either!" My best friend Rinto slapped my shoulder as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Huh, got any pictures?" I asked curious of exactly how hot this girl was.

The name's Len. Len Kagamine. I'm sixteen, in tenth grade - which is boring as hell- and believe it or not I'm a can be a pervert I'm not ashamed (nor proud of it). Apart from that, the description of myself is; one hell of a sexy guy, but my sister tends to say otherwise. Anyway I guess I could say I'm pretty good looking. Here's a good vision of me, I'm 5'1" (not that tall I admit), honey blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, got sort of pale skin, people say I'm a shota (which I am not), and I'm rather skinny- but also strong!

Oh, and my best friend, Rinto Akita is a **real** pervert and is proud of it. My theory is he got his own hormones and his brother's, since that guy doesn't even care for girls. Moving on, we met in Kindergarten when he barely had moved to the city. Bonded over the mysteries of girls and Popsicles. Simple as that. Yeah, boy friendship isn't sappy like girl's are.

\(^.^)b

"Hey Len, don't you think that Lily chick is cute?" Rinto whispered and pointed towards an eleventh grader.

This guy never stops rating a girl's hot factor.

"Yeah, sure, but personally I wouldn't date her." I grabbed my tray of pizza and other regular school food.

"Your just jealous, because Leon's her boyfriend." Rinto blabbed on as I payed the lunch fees.

"No I am not, Rinto, it's just a opinion." I walked to the table closest to the door.

When that bell rings it's like a traffic jam. I learned that the hard way. First day of high school is always the roughest.

"Don't you ever want to date a girl?" He chomped on his drumstick. I will honestly laugh when he chokes.

"I do." I flick a piece of pepperoni at his forehead. He flinched then resumed gobbling down the drumstick.

"Then you better hurry, it's not like you'll meet a mythical god girl that's totally over-the-top hot and fall in love." He motion his drumstick to my face.

Not this again, Rinto's _favorite _line. Whenever I don't agree that a girl he thinks is attractive, is attractive, he always says that. Not once have I gone a month-or even a week with him not saying that.

Besides I know ,I won't meet a mythical god girl who's 'over-the-top' hot and fall in love. It's common sense and cruel reality. He doesn't have to remind me.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go take a drink." I sighed, my appetite had left me.

"I'll be waiting here checking out the cuties." He leaned back in his navy blue colored chair, resting his feet on the table.

"Have fun with that." I wave as I left the lunchroom.

Yes, our water fountain is outside the cafeteria. Our principal thought it was a good idea. The students don't really agree with his opinion though.

0.0

"Sigh," I like to say the word instead of the sound, "It's always so nice out in the spring." I stared at the green grass. "If only I didn't have to go to school, I'd be chilling outside all day." My parents find that surprising when I think it's completely fine .

I began to gaze at the blue sky. " I really do wish that I could fall in love with a god girl. Better than all these girls." Just think about how nice it would be to actually date one!

"Oh, um, excuse me!" A girly voice yelled for my attention. I've never seen her here before? Is she new? I doubt, she looks like my age- and I would've known if a new girl popped up.

"Yes?" I turned to face a really cute girl. If Rinto was here he'd be all over her.

I do admit her childish appearance can score her some guys. Especially with that bunny plushie.

"Etto, h-have you seen anyone by the name of, L-len Kagamine?" She squeezed her plushie looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I have. What do you need him for?" I asked.

"I've came to take him to the God Realm." She gave a wide smile.

_What. The. Fu**._

* * *

**Chapter 1 End~`***

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 2!_

_"What do you mean God Realm?"_

_..._

_"Sup, I'm Rin Kagamin."_

...

_Looks like I've proved Rinto wrong, now time to find the 'hot' god girl._

* * *

**Pikachu: Hope you didn't get offended by that girl friendship remark! Remember, I have to make it look as if your hearing all of his thoughts! Oh, that girl Len's talking to is -! How'd you like the preview is it a stupid idea or do you want me to keep doing it? Sorry for the short chapter, but next chapter will be a bit longer! Promise! Hope to see some reviews! Bye-bye!**

**PWEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE!**

**PIKA**


	2. God Realm

**Pikachu550: 'Sup guys! Thanks for the nice reviews! It made me really happy to read the four I got!**

**Review Replies~**

**Midnight4568- Thanks for being the first review! And thank you again!**

**XxK-KagamixX - Awww, thanks for loving it!**

**frost- Ohhh! I got called bro that makes me happy! Yeah, did think this was going to be really bad! Thanks for liking it!**

**Jateangel- Here you go an update!**

**Kasagi: I'm back.**

**Kami: I am too!**

**Rin&Len: We're too awesome not to have!**

**Pikachu: These four will help me with the disclaimer!**

**Kami: Pikachu-sama does not own Vocaloid!**

**Pikachu: I like that name, MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY IT KASAGI!**

**Kasagi: Whatever, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Godly Love**

**~*Chapter II~***

**God Realm**

* * *

"What do you mean 'God Realm'?" A random girl just told me she has to take me to the 'God Realm'. I must be dreaming.

"O- oh I m-mean um, um, i-ice-cream! Yeah, ice-cream! Pffft, what's a God Realm?" She tried really hard to cover her last sentence up.

"No, I heard you loud and clear." I took a step towards the girl, and that seem to make her face red.

"You have to be delusional! I didn't say God Realm, I said ICE-CREAM! Everyone loves ice-cream!" Still trying to cover it up I see.

"You can spill it, because I am Len Kagamine." I put a hand to my chest.

She's probably talking about an amusement park or some thing, but I can at least dream on.

" Phew, I thought I just told a stranger about the secret place, Gakuko-sama would've killed me." She sighed a sigh of relief. "My name's Mayu and I'm the messager of the school you are to be transferred to." Mayu introduced herself.

"But my dad never told me about transferring schools." And I'm pretty sure he would have told me if I was going to a school somewhere at a place called 'God Realm'!

"Gakupo-kun said he wanted it be a surprise since his wife-our headmaster - is allowing her son to be in an elite school!" Mayu squealed.

Elite? I was never that smart of a kid. My teacher in middle school once called my dad to tell him that I was "Completely too stupid to teach". That injured my self confidence quite a lot. I got over it sooner or later though.

"Wait," here I was thinking about something else when she said 'wife' in other words my mother," my mom died ten years ago." Horrible. Horrible. Horrible.

"Huh? How did she die?" She asked me confused.

"It was a rainy December 31st and my mother and I went to walk around for a bit. On our way back to our home we had to stop due to a red light for pedestrians apparently she didn't notice and walked on. And- well I guess you can figure out the rest." Damn that memory to hell. I hate remembering it with all my heart.

I was expecting a sympathetic line from her but instead she gave me this, "Haha! That's so Gakuko-sama! She's always the one for cliche deaths!"

"Why are you laughing about my mom dying!?" I yelled. The nerve of her!

"Eek! I'm sorry! It's just that she must have given you false memories when she was called back to be the next headmaster!" She cowered behind her vanilla colored rabbit.

"False memories? She wouldn't have the power to do that." I glanced at my watch for the time. _12:31._ Dammit lunch ends in four minutes. "Nice meeting you, I guess." I waved and began walking off.

"N-no you can't!" She grabbed my hand.

I turned around impatient, what more does this girl have to discuss with me?

"I'm sorry." She whispered and snapped her fingers in my face.

Everything went pitch black.

* * *

**~*TIMESKIPPY~***

* * *

_"Stupid Mayu! I told you NOT to do that to my son!" _

_"I-I'm sorry Gakuko-sama! B-but he was about to leave a-and I panicked!"_

_"That still does not give you any re-Shut up! I think he's waking up."_

_Gakuko, _my mom!

"What was tha-" After regaining my consciousness I was tackled into a hug.

"Oh my little baby boy! I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again!" My mother rubbed her cheek against mine affectionately.

Last time I checked you faked your death to leave me. _  
_

"Um, mom can you stop that?" I asked only to be ignored.

"Oh, my baby boy called me mom for the first time in ten years!" She wailed her waist long purple hair swishing side to side.

I don't remember her being like this. Unless she altered my memories to believe that too.

"Mother-"

"He just called me mother!" She squeezed me even tighter. If that is possible.

"Gakuko-sama I think his face is turning purple." Mayu nervously commented.

"What are you saying Mayu are you ac- Ahh! Lenny-poo! Are you alright!?" The person who gave birth to me, shook me by my shoulders.

Please do not tell me she will be like this every time I'm within reach. As much as I missed her and all I kind of don't want to be smothered with love.

"I am fine, mother." I assure her standing up off the brown carpet floor. "But first, where am I?" I observed the room that look like one of a principal except more modest.

"Well," She stood up too," you're currently at the school I'm the headmaster of." She said it normally. "It's also in the God Realm, but that's no biggie." She waved off giggling.

Oh, this is completely cool, this is great! My mom's alive, I get to go to a school on an amusement park- that's awesome!

"Before, you start thinking the 'God Realm' is a lame amusement park, we are currently in a place that has gods, warriors, and mages all in training." She added.

**PROCESSING~~~~~**

**PROCESSING COMPLETED~~~~~**

This is pure ludicrous. I am a HUMAN BEING for GOD'S SAKE! I damn sure this is just a dream, this whole day is a dream! A freaking sixteen year old teenage dude, is going to start going to school with all this stuff that should have been alive in Greek mythology times- HILARIOUS!

"Mother," I slowly began my sentence," are you like a cosplayer or L.A.R.P. fan or something. Because I know for a fact that you did not just bring your son to a world - or whatever this is- of people, monster, or potions that could kill him in bloody murder." I menacingly turned to face her.

Why the hell did dad want me to be here! Compare to this, watching my dad cry during Spanish soap operas, like when Fernando confessed his undying love for Cecelia then gets shot in the face, is heaven! Wait, I'm positive I am in heaven right now!

"L-lenny, don't look like you're about to chop off your mommy's head." She stepped back.

"Can you respond to my statement with a 'yes' or 'no?" She glanced at Mayu, but all she did was hide behind her bunny plush.

"O-oh, no son I'm not any of those things. But you are a demigod so I thought being in a elite god school would help retrieve your god heritage!" She gestured her hands.

"I don't care if I'm a demigod or not. I have no doubts I will end up dying here." I growled.

I know that I was saying earlier I would _love _to date a god girl, but I don't want to _die_ in the process. Besides Rinto most likely flipping out that I didn't come back to the lunchroom or any other class!

"Bu-" I stopped her mid-sentenced, pissed off as hell.

"You know what _mom_ I'm going outside to cool off. And when I come back I want you with your god powers, or whatever, to zap me back home with dad." I walked off leaving her with a disappointed expression.

* * *

**_O.o/**

"This is so damn annoying, I rather fantasize dreams than live them." I breathed out in the school courtyard.

It's empty that's an upside, guess everyone is in their classes. I mean, you would have to be sort of uptight to be in an elite school. Can't think of one person I've met who wasn't back in my world.

"Why's that?" A girl's voice echoed through the wind.

I switched my attention to a sakura tree to my right. There in the highest branch, sat a lolita girl who looked very much like me only with minor differences. She swung her legs back and forth looking like she didn't have a care in the world. She caught my staring, in all fairness I really couldn't help it, she does look adorable. "'Sup, I'm Rin Kagamin." She tilted her head to the side her eyes half opened.

I'm going to faint, she looks so seductive, like she could put any guy in a trance. Her attire's not helping, her short one strap vanilla dress, with her golden foot lockets with an addition of tiny angel wings.

"Oh, I-I'm Len Kagamine." I stuttered.

"Nice name, now like I was saying how come you don't want to live your fantasies?" She gave a perplexed face.

"It's kinda embarrassing." I bit my lip.

Why is it that people always hear things they're not supposed to?

"Dude," she jumped off the branch, " I promise I won't laugh, can you tell me now?" She asked me.

" Since you promised, but don't laugh and I mean it! Anyway, I always had this dream of falling in love with a god girl, because all the girls down there don't really take any relationship seriously. I've had it for quite some time now, and now that I'm actually living it I don't want any part of it."

Rin nodded taking in all the information slowly. "Question. What do you mean by 'down there' do you mean hell?" She pointed to the ground.

"No, I'm from earth, it's just that I'm a demigod. My dad is mortal and my mom is a god. I barely found this out a couple of minutes ago." I kicked the dirt.

"Cool, our school's never had a demigod, sure that'll be fun." She smiled. Now that I think of it, isn't she supposed to be in class? " Also," She started walking off, "our school has a rep for so much blossomed loves. Maybe you might find your 'god girl' here. Just a thought." She waved over her shoulder and walked away.

* * *

**~*TIMESKIPPY~***

* * *

"Oh! Mayu I thought he would love being here! I really did! I must be a horrible mother!" The purple hair woman cried.

Great, now I feel terrible for making my own mom cry.

"Gakuko-sama, I'm sure he was a little bit mad from me taking him here all the sudden, don't blame yourself!" With her bunny plushie Mayu consoled my mom.

"No, it's all my fault!" She cried louder shaking her head.

That did it, I feel like shooting myself, who knew seeing your mother cry would make you feel like that.**  
**

Welp, time to tell her I'm staying.

"Mom, don't say that! I was only mad! I've decided I'll stay for your sake!" I opened the door abruptly.

"Really!?" She perked up like a little kid.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Thank you so much, Lenny-poo!" She hugged me tighter than last time.

"Your welcome." I sighed trying to keep my breath while she enjoyed herself.

Thanks to that Rin girl I'm staying.

By the looks of it, I proved Rinto wrong, now time to find the 'hot god girl'.

* * *

**Chapter 2 end~`***

* * *

**Pikachu: Didn't Rin sound awesome!? Anyway don't expect another chapter for a bit! I didn't even realize it was this long! Also sorry for the language, this a story where I can dump off my significant language! Sorry if you don't like that! Well, nothing else to say sooo... take it away Kasagi!**

**Kasagi: Do I have to?**

**Pikachu: Yes!**

**Kasagi: Fine. Bye-bye everyone! *poses like a school girl***

**Rin&Len: For once it's not us!**

**Pikachu: Don't worry there's plenty for you in the story. *grins evilly***

**PWEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE!**

** PIKA **


End file.
